Story from my diary
by dack1315
Summary: ayolah ini sudah bukan zamannya Siti Nurbaya kan?/ NAMJA BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR! MENYEBALKAN! Aaarrrggghhhh …/ Kalian kan suami istri jadi jelas sekamar kan?
1. Chapter 1

**Story From My Diary**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Hye Jin

**Main cast: **Cari sendiri ya^^

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Fiction T

**Warning : **EYD kurang baku, Geje , tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur membinggungkan.

**Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary:** ayolah ini sudah bukan zamannya Siti Nurbaya kan?/ NAMJA BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR! MENYEBALKAN! Aaarrrggghhhh …/ Kalian kan suami istri jadi jelas sekamar kan?

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**Happy reading chingudeul !**

Semburat jingga yang menghiasi langit bagai lukisan alam yang terbentang luas tanpa batas. Keindahannya bahkan mampu mengalahkan keangkuhan mentari yang cahaya kini mulai memudar, bersembunyi di sudut pelataran bumi.

Hembusan angin yang menggerakkan beberapa dedaunan yang telah menguning menambah nilai lebih pesona sore hari yang mampu merontokkan kepenatan beberapa manusia yang ada di sekitarnya.

Di salah satu bangku panjang tak jauh dari indahnya sungai han. Aku duduk dengan sebuah buku mungil di tangan. Buku yang tadi pagi kutemukan saat membereskan tumpukan kardus berisi barang – barang lama milikku yang hampir dua tahun tak kujamah.

Perlahan ku buka buku diary ku yang kini telah usang, buku dengan warna merah hati yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah ku dengannya.

Kisah yang di mulai dari …

**_2 April 2010_**

Dear diary,

Aku tak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, ayolah ini sudah bukan zamannya Siti Nurbaya kan? Mana bisa mereka seenaknya saja menjodohkanku? Menyuruhku menikah dengan orang yang tak ku cintai. Ah, mengenalnya saja tidak bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya?

Tapi andai mereka menjodohkanku dengan salah satu member Super Junior, eemm boleh lah, apalagi kalau dengan seorang Kyuhyun^^

Tapi ayolah Hye Jin , itu tak mungkin.

Aarrgghh yang jelas saat ini aku benar – benar frustasi. Bagaimana bisa mereka memaksaku?

_~Story from my diary~_

Aku tersenyum membaca halaman pertama ini. Aku masih ingat betul gara – gara masalah perjodohan itu aku sampai kabur dari rumah dan kembali karena appa berpura – pura sakit parah, _ah_ karena itu pula aku terpaksa menuruti keinginannya. Aku rasa appa sangat berbakat menjadi seorang actor dengan aktignya itu.

**_5 April 2010_**

Aku menyesal karena kembali. Seharusnya aku tetap melanjutkan aksi kaburku.

Appa hanya berpura – pura sakit, parahnya dokter keluarga kami juga ikut bersekongkol membuatku semakin di buatnya percaya.

"Jin-ah, ayah mohon. Hidup ayah sudah tak lama lagi, ayah ingin sekali kau cepat menikah." ucap ayahku dengan suara serak yang dibuat – buat.

"Tapi appa, mana mungkin aku bisa begitu saja menikah dengan pria yang tidak ku cintai bahkan belum ku kenal?"

Appa menggengam tanganku erat. "Kau bisa menumbuhkan benih cinta itu saat kalian sudah menikah, itu tak akan sulit. Dia pria yang baik, appa yakin dia akan membahagiakan dan menjagamu saat appa sudah di surga."

Dokter Park yang berdiri di sampingku menepuk bahuku pelan. "Turuti saja, kau tak mau memperparah keadaannya dengan terus menolak kan? Kebahagiaan bisa sedikit memperpanjang masa hidupnya." tuturnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Sekenario menyebalkan yang dibuat eomma untuk appa dan dokter Park yang sukses menjebakku.

**_12 April 2010_**

(08.00 pm)

Dear diary,

Eomma tiba – tiba saja mengajakku pergi ke mall, untuk _shopping_ katanya.

Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, eomma kan terkenal pelit untuk hal semacam ini bahkan untuk anaknya sendiri.

FIRASAT BURUK!

(18.00)

Tuh kan bener firasatku.

Eomma ternyata mengajakku _shopping_ karena ingin mendandaniku habis – habisan untuk acara makan malam dengan keluarga sahabat appa. Bertemu dengan calon suamiku.

_Huh!_ tau begini lebih baik aku tak mau menuruti eomma pergi ke mall. Biar saja aku dandan seadanya, siapa tau itu bisa membuat sahabat appa berfikir ulang untuk menjodohkanku dengan anaknya.

(23.15)

Oh dear …

Aku seperti bermimpi, kau tahu siapa yang di jodohkan denganku.

Member super junior, Cho Kyuhyun!

Oh God, aku sangat bersyukur padamu.

Aku tak tahu kalau ternyata calon suamiku adalah dia. Namja jangkung bertubuh putih dengan ketampanan yang sempurna.

Mustahil memang, tapi ini sungguh nyata! INI NYATA!

Besok kami akan bertemu lagi, appa dan appanya menyuruh kami untuk pergi keluar agar bisa saling menggenal lebih dekat sebelum pernikahan yang dua hari lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Heemm mendadak tapi tak apa, toh siapa juga yang tak mau cepat – cepat menikah dengan salah seorang member super junior? Apa lagi kalau namja itu adalah biasmu sendiri.

Hanya yeoja pabo yang akan mennolak. Kau setuju kan?

_~Story from my diary~_

Jadi di tanggal ini rupannya aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya? _Ah_, aku benar – benar lupa, kejadian itu sudah berlalu begitu lama.

Tapi aku tahu dengan pasti kelanjutan dari halaman ini. Sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan bayanganku akan terjadi, namun saat itu lah aku baru sadar bahwa pepatah lama yang menggatakan "Jangan pernah melihat orang dari luarnya saja" itu memang benar.

**_13 April 2010_**

NAMJA BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR! MENYEBALKAN! Aaarrrggghhhh …

Aku menyesal karena mengidolakan dia sebelumnya, tampan sih tampan, tapi kelakuannya tak bisa di maafkan.

Sombong, egois, sok kecakepan, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah sifat evilnya yang ngga ketulungan.

Nih ya, bisa – bisanya dia mengajakkku ke mall hanya untuk membawakan semua barang belanjaannya tanpa membantuku sama sekali, di kira aku pembantunya apa?

Saat makan siang dia juga seenaknya menyeruput minuman yang sudah ku pesan.

Tampangnya songgong banget, beda sekali saat pertemuan pertama kami saat dengan keluarga masing – masing dan juga saat di ia layar kaca.

Ah, benar itu semua pasti akal – akalannya saja, agar terlihat sopan dan baik di depan semua orang. MUNAFIK!

Appa selalu bilang dia baik, oh ayolah baik apanya. Di mataku dia itu bagai iblis dengan senyum evil yang selalu membuatku merinding.

**_15 April 2010_**

Acara pernikahan kami tadi pagi berlangsung secara diam – diam, hanya pihak SMent dan artis – artisnya saja yang tahu tentang pernikahan ini.

Appa bilang itu di lakukan karena profesi namja menyebalkan yang kini telah menjadi suami ku itu. Bisa hancur karirnya kalau sampai berita ini diketahui publik katanya.

Kalau begitu kenapa harus menikah? Biarkan saja setan laknat itu melajang seumur hidup, toh hanya orang bodoh yang akan dengan senang hati menikah dengannya.

_Oh_ tapi tunggu, ada sedikit keuntungan juga sih menikah dengan magnae super junior itu. Setidaknya kau bisa melihat member Super Junior yang lain.

Misalnya saja sang leader Super Junior Leeteuk oppa, Sungmin oppa, Ryeowook oppa, Donghae oppa, dan yang lain.

Heemm mereka benar – benar tampan dan baik tak seperti seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sekali lagi MEN-YE-BAL-KAN.

Sebuah mobil van putih lengkap dengan hiasan bunga mawar menjemput kami begitu acara pernikahan selesai.

Dengan laju yang tak begitu cepat mobil itu mengantar kami kesebuah rumah disudut kota Seoul bergaya sederhana tapi menampakkan pemandangan yang memukau di berbagai sisinya.

Pasir nan lembut yang menjadi pembatas antara rumah ini dengan pantai biru yang indah. Kebun bunga yang tertata rapi mengitari setiap sudut rumah dan pepohonan rindang yang membawa sepoi angin, menyejukkan.

Kedua orang tua kami sudah menyiapkannya hingga sejauh ini rupanya.

**Flashback**

"Huaaa, kenapa hanya ada satu kamar?" teriakku histeris begitu mendapati rumah berlantai dua ini hanya memiliki sebuah kamar dengan ranjang besar bertabur bunga.

"Kenapa memang? Bukannya bagus, eoh? kita kan sudah menikah jadi tak masalah jika kita tidur seranjangkan?" Dengan gerak cepat namja berstatus suami ku itu, merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Menatap jail ke arahku dan menepuk bantal di sampingnya.

"Jangan mimpi aku tak sudi tidur seranjang denganmu!" tolakku tegas.

"Jinjja? _Ah_ baiklah, jadi dengan begitu kita sepakat, kau tidur di sofa sedangkan aku tidur di kasur nyaman ini." Dia kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan bergelung nyaman di dalamnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau saja sana yang tidur di sofa!" kataku kesal, menjatuhkan tubuhku di sampingnya, menarik selimut yang dia kenakan dan menendangnya hingga terjungkal ke bawah.

Sungguh, puas sekali rasanya mendengar erangan sakit dari namja dengan tingkat menyebalkan yang luar biasa itu.

"Siro!" ucapnya, bola mata hitamnya menatapku jengkel.

Oh tuhan! tatapan itu berubah dan demi apapun lihat seringai evilnya itu, mengerikan.

"Heem, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan."

"Yaa! Apa yang mau kau lakukan _huh_?" teriakku ketika perlahan ia mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"_Wae?_ Kan kamu yang mau tidur seranjang denganku. Lagipula ini malam pertama kita kan?

Jadi kenapa tidak kita lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri lainnya di saat sperti ini?"

"Huuaahhh! Dasar NAMJA MESUM!" pekikku keras ketika tubuhnya mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan mendekat ke arahku.

Sebuah bantal sempat kulemparkan padanya sebelum akhirnya dengan terpaksa merebahakan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah lantai bawah.

**Flashack End**

**_27 April 2010_**

Heemmm, sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak menulis?

Terlalu banyak hal yang sudah terjadi hingga membuatku tak sempat menulis semuanya.

Misalnya kekacauan hebat yang di lakukan suami bodoh ku itu yang bahkan hampir membakar rumah kami.

Bayangkan saja, aku hanya meninggalkannya beberapa jam dan asap tebal sudah mengepul di sekitar rumah.

Untung saja rumah kami berada jauh dari pemukiman, jika tidak semua orang pasti sudah menyerbu rumah kami dengan membawa ember berisi air sebanyak – banyaknya.

Itu terjadi saat aku harus buru – buru pergi ke kantor karena ada meeting dadakan yang mengharuskanku hadir untuk presentasi.

Aku tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak apa pun, jadi walaupun terancam telat, aku sempatkan untuk memasakkan sup yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya, berharap saat nanti dia bangun, dia hanya perlu memanaskannya saja.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya aku, begitu pulang kerja mendapati rumah dengan asap hitam yang mengepul hebat.

Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan seketika itu bau menyengat menyambut kedatanganku, membuatku tersedak dan terbatuk. _'Astaga bau gosong'_ batinku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju arah dapur. Mataku terbelalak melihat dua kompor menyala hampir menghanguskan panci dan penggorengan di atasnya.

Dengan cepat ku mematikannya dan membuka semua jendela berharap agar asap yang menyelubungi rumah ini bisa segera lenyap.

Sup yang ku buat menghitam dan hangus, di sebelahnya sebuah potongan berbentuk daging juga bernasip sama.

Aku membalikkan badanku, pergi meninggalkan dapur mencari dalang dari semua kekacauan ini.

Ku susuri setiap sudut rumah dan menemukannya sedang asik menyenderkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan PSP laknat di tangannya.

"YAK NAMJA GILA BISA – BISANYA KAU DUDUK SANTAI DI SINI HUH!" bentakku, sambil merebut paksa PSP-nya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KEMBALIKAN PSP-ku."

"KAU TAHU, RUMAH SUDAH HAMPIR TERBAKAR DAN KAU MALAH ASIK BERMAIN PSP!"

"Memang apa yang ku lakukan?" ucapnya datar.

"Lihat!" ku buka tirai jendela di sudut kamar, menampakkan sisa – sisa asap yang masih mengepul namun tak sehebat sebelumnya.

"Huuuuaaaaa kenapa ada asap? Apa ada kebakaran!" teriaknya histeris.

_'Omo! Bisa stress aku menghadapinya. Inikah namja ber-IQ di atas rata – rata?Benar – benar tak bisa ku bayangkan'_

**_29 April 2010_**

Sekarang aku sedang di rumah shiabheojhi dan shieomeoni. Tadi pagi saat mentari baru memunculkan sinarnya, mereka menghubungiku dan menyuruhku datang.

Mereka tahu bahwa beberapa hari ini aku akan sendirian dirumah karena Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk konser Super Junior. Dengan alasan khawatir mereka menyuruhku untuk menginap sampai namja sialan itu pulang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, tapi

30 April 2010

Maaf tulisanku terpotong kemarin.

Maebhu memanggilku dan menyuruhku turun ke bawah untuk makan malam.

Cukup menyenangkan makan malam disini, keluarga ini sangat baik padaku. Bahkan shieomeoni membuat makanan kesukaanku.

Seusai makan malam kami duduk bersama di ruang tengah sambil membuka koleksi album mereka.

Aku masih ingat ada beberapa foto lucu di dalamnya, foto – foto masa kecil Kyuhyun. Eemm salah satunya foto saat

Ahra eonni mendandaninya seperti perempuan, aahhh benar – benar lucu dan manis, apa lagi melihat ekspresinya yang menangis.

Eonni bilang saat itu dia mati – matian menolak kejahilan noonanya itu, tapi eonni berhasil memaksanya dengan mengancam akan menyita PSP-nya, _ya_ walalu akhirnya dia terus menangis tanpa henti.

Hahaha … jongmal kyeopta.

Banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan padaku saat melihat foto – foto yang tersusun rapi dalam album penuh kenangan itu, hingga sosok yang tak di harapkan datang.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." seru seorang namja dari arah pintu.

Ia menarik sebuah koper hitam di tangan kanan dan tas ransel yang tersampir di punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang jangkung berbalut celana jins biru sapphire, kaos oblong dengan jaket kulit bermerek di luarnya.

Walau kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di kedua telingga mampu menutupi seluruh matanya, namun itu tak berarti membuat ku tak bisa melihat dua bola mata coklat yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"KAU!" pekik kami bersamaan. _Ah_, wajahnya tak kalah kaget denganku.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Yaa~ paboya! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ada di sini?" sunggut Ahra eonni setelah menempeleng kepalanya keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Matanya mendelik kesal menatap noonanya itu.

"_WAE?_" ucap Ahra eonni berkacak pinggang, ia menatap dongsaeng satu – satunya itu dengan tatapan menantang.

"Sudah – sudah!" lerai shieomeoni. "Kami yang menyuruhnya datang karena tak tega jika dia harus tinggal sendirian selama kau pergi, hyun-ah."

Istri tuan cho itu mengahampiri anaknya, memeluknya erat. "Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau baru pulang dua hari lagi?" tanyanya heran setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Karena jadwal konser dimajukan, jadi kami pulang cepat eomma."

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya shiabheojhi.

"Sudah, tadi di pesawat."

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa barang – barangmu itu kekamar, mandi, lalu istirahat. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Nde appa." Ia mengganguk pelan, lalu kembali menyeret kotak hitam itu berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Namun baru satu langkah Ahra eonni kembali menyambar kepalanya.

"Appo_––_! Kenapa lagi, eoh?" dengusnya kesal.

"Kau jangan lupa mengajak istrimu itu, sepertinya dia juga sudah lelah. Sebaiknya kalian berdua cepat tidur." jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa herus mengajaknya? suruh saja dia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri?"

"Yaa~ Apa maksudmu dengan kamarnya sediri, _huh_? Kalian kan suami istri jadi jelas sekamar kan?" bentak Ahra eonni, yang refleks membuat kami berdua memekik keras.

"Eonni, tidak bisakah aku tidur di kamar lain saja?" ucapku memohon.

"Kenapa Jin-ah? Kalian kan suami istri, masa pisah kamar." kata shieomeoni.

"Apa jangan – jangan di rumah kalian juga tidak sekamar?" tanya shiabheojhi, ia menautkan alisnya.

**_Jleb!_**

Jantungku terasa mau copot mendengar pertanyaan shiabheojhi. Tak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau kami memang tak pernah sekali pun sekamar. Tapi …

"Tentu saja kami sekamar." suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku dan_––_

Hhuuaaa apa ini? Tangannya merangkul bahuku erat, membawaku dalam pelukannya. "Lepaskan! Kau mau mati ya?" bisikku marah.

"Kami istirahat dulu. Selamat malam." katanya singkat, lalu tanpa melepas rangkulannya, ia membawaku menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

_~Story from my diary~_

_Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun_

"Awww—!" erang Kyuhyun begitu ku gigit tangannya yang tak kunjung lepas merangkulku.

Mata obsidiannya melotot menatapku jengkel dengan tangan yang lain mengelus tangannya yang ku gigit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya kesal.

"Siapa suruh merangkulku!" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku begitu saja di atas kasur besar miliknya sebelum namja sialan itu mendahuluiku dan menyuruhku untuk tidur di bawah.

_'Oh tidak terima kasih.' batinku. ' Sudah cukup aku mengalah saat di rumah kami dan tidak untuk kali ini. Apa lagi tak ada satu pun sofa di kamar ini, bisa mati kedinginan aku kalau harus tidur di lantai.'_

Sebisa mungkin ku tutup rapat mataku berpura – pura tidur berharap dia akan membiarkanku begitu saja dan mengalah untuk tidur di bawah.

Tapi—

10 detik berlalu —

20 detik—

25 detik—

_'Kenapa tak ada respon apa pun? Apa benar dia akan begitu saja membiarkanku tidur? Rasanya tak mungkin.'_

Perlahan kubuka mataku, berjaga – jaga jika dia masih berdiri di sana, mengetahui aktingku, dan menungguku berhenti berpura – pura.

Namun betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat dada bidangnya menghadap persis ke arahku. Berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali tubuhnya menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Yah lelah, dia sepertinya sangat lelah, nampak jelas di wajah sempurnanya raut wajah kelelahan itu.

Perlahan ku naikkan selimutnya yang sedikit tersingkap, membenarkannya. Mengurungkan niatku yang tadinya tak ingin seranjang dengannya.

Apa boleh buat, tak mungkin juga aku menendangnya menyingkir. Sekedar membangunkannya baik – baik saja aku tak tega.

_'Heemm ya biarlah untuk sekali ini aku seranjang dengannya. Toh tak akan terjadi apa pun selama kami tak melakukan yang macam – macam.'_ batinku.

_'SEMOGA'_

.

.

.

Tapi entahlah, aku merasa aneh saat bangun tadi pagi, bibirku terasa hangat, lengket dan basah.

Bukan karena aku _ngiler_ saat tidur. O_h maaf saja ya_, tapi aku tak pernah melakukannya.

Hanya saja rasanya _seperti—_

_ eemm—_

sudahlah LUPAKAN.

Walau sepertinya aku bermimpi dia menciumku, tapi itu tak mungkin sungguhan kan?

Ini kan bukan drama yang biasa menambahkan adegan seromantis itu. Adegan dimana kau dicium saat tidur, lalu kau hanya mengiranya sebagai mimpi padahal hal itu nyata. MUSTAHIL.

Lagi pula saat aku bangun namja jangkung berstatus suamiku itu tak lagi ada di tempatnya. Ku rasa dia kali ini dia bangun lebih awal dariku. Mungkin ada jadwal, karena saat aku turun kebawah pun batang hidungnya tak terlihat sama sekali.

**_1 Mei 2010_**

Tak ada hal special hari ini.

Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan, adu mulut sebentar dengan suami menyebalkan itu, lalu berangkat ke kantor.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa setelah kami pulang dari rumah shiabheojhi dan shieomeoni kemarin sore.

Benar – benar tak ada yang special, kecuali sms dari Minwoo oppa, orang yang sangat aku rindukan.

Sudah lima tahun lebih kami berpisah. Ia melanjutkan sekolah ke dokterannya di luar negri dan sejak itu kami tak pernah lagi bertemu.

Minwoo oppa namja yang sangat baik, kami tumbuh besar bersama. Ia sering membantuku saat dalam kesulitan dan

suka sekali memanjakanku.

Dia bilang dua minggu lagi dia akan pulang. Aku tak sabar menunggu kedatangannya.

**_3 Mei 2010_**

Jam 11.00 malam tepat dan saat ini aku sedang duduk sendirian di depan rumah.

Ah, entahlah mungkin aku sudah gila, ngapain juga aku nunggu namja sialan itu pulang, padahal tak ada yang menyuruhku.

Duduk tiga jam disini dengan sesekali berdiri dan menengok ke arah jalan yang sepi hanya untuk menunggu

kedatangnya yang tak tahu kapan.

Ku rasa sepertinya otakku ada yang konslet.

Tapi kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang juga ya? Setahuku bukannya hari ini jadwalnya hanya sedikit.

Malam semakin larut, udara semakin dingin dan_—_

**_Plak_**

Nyamuk semakin banyak.

Mungkin darahku terlalu manis hingga mereka senantiasa tanpa henti menggigitku yang menggunakan rok putih selutut, kaos oblong pink dengan switter berwarna senada di luarnya.

Perlahan mataku mulai lelah dan menggantuk, bosan juga sebenarnya menunggu begini, apalagi itu hal yang tak pernah ada di dalam kamus seorang Kim Hye Jin.

Tapi entah kenapa hatiku tak sejalan. Walau berkali – kali berfikir untuk berhenti menunggu, masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergelung nyaman di balik selimut yang hangat, tubuhku ini tetap tak mau beranjak.

Ia masih setia menuruti kata hatiku untuk tetap terus disini menunggu.

**_4 Mei 2010_**

Sekarang sudah jam satu pagi tapi aku belum juga bisa masuk ke alam mimpi. Sesuatu mengusik fikiranku, meleyapkan ketenangan hatiku.

**Flashback**

Aku menutup buku harianku, berdiri dan mendonggak kembali ke arah jalanan yang hanya memiliki satu jalur dengan tujuan satu – satunya adalah rumah sederhanaku dengannya, ketika samar – samar terdengar suara deru mesin mobil.

Cahaya putih perlahan mendekat, menyinari jalanan malam yang gelap dengan deru suaranya yang semakin terdengar jelas.

_'Mungkinkah dia?' _batinku._ 'Tapi mobil itu bukan miliknya kan.'_

Seorang namja jangkung yang amat ku kenal keluar dari dalam mobil ketika mobil bermerk audi a6 dengan warna merah cerah berhenti tepat di depan rumah.

"Gomawo." ucapnya pada seorang yeoja yang masih duduk di belakang _stir_ kemudi.

Meski malam, tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu di keremangan lampu mobilnya yang menyala.

Yeoja itu berparas cantik, sangat cantik. Kulit putihnya terbalut baju biru, rambutnya coklat panjang tergerai menutupi sebagian lehernya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanayo oppa." suara yang sangat merdu, keluar dari bibir indahnya.

Kyuhyun masih mendonggakan kepalanya menatap yeoja itu dengan salah satu tangannya memegang pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Kau tak mau mampir dulu Seohyun-ah?" tanyanya.

Ya, yeoja cantik itu bernama Seohyun, magnae girlband terkenal yang berada dalam agensi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, SMent, SNSD.

"Mungkin lain kali, ini kan sudah terlalu malam untuk mampir oppa." jawabnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum simpul lalu menutup pintu mobil itu pelan. "Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau harus mampir, arra?"

Seohyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nde, arraseo."

"Hati – hati." seru Kyuhyun.

Ia baru membalikkan badannya menghadapku setelah terus melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Seohyun menghilang di belokan jalan.

Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit terkejut saat melihatku, kurasa dari tadi namja pabo satu ini tak menyadari keberadaanku hingga tubuh kurusnya berbalik.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau disini?" pekiknya terkejut.

"Mencari udara segar." kataku bohong. Gengsi kalau harus bilang bahwa aku menunggunya sedari tadi di sini.

Lagi pula, bisa besar kepala dia kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya.

"Selarut ini?" tanyanya heran.

Aku melengos, melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaannya.

Sedangkan dia hanya mengikutiku di belakang tanpa mendesakku untuk menjawab. Ku rasa kami berfikiran sama, _pertanyaan itu tak begitu penting untuk harus dijawab._

"Kenapa kau bisa pulang dengannya?" tanyaku setelah cukup lama kami duduk dalam diam di ruang tengah.

Enggan sebenarnya aku menanyakan ini padanya, tapi aku terlalu penasaran. Apa lagi sepertinya hatiku tak akan bisa tenang jika belum tau alasan mengapa dia bisa pulang dengan Seohyun. _Apa mereka pergi bersama? Kenapa bisa semobil? Tadi pagi dia kan berangkat dengan mobilnya sendiri. Lalu kenapa bisa pulang selarut ini?_

Aisssh, kenapa pertanyaan – pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar di kepalaku?

Kyuhyun menyeruput sebotol air putih yang tadi diambilnya dari kulkas begitu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah menenggaknya habis ia membuka mulut. "Tadi kami merayakan ulang tahun Tao. Kau tahu kan, Hwang Zi _Tao. Salah satu member EXO M, kemarin dia berulang tahun dan tadi kami di undang untuk merayakannya bersama dengan semua artis K-pop SMent yang lain termasuk SUPER JUNIOR dan SNSD." _

_"Lalu dimana mobilmu? Kenapa bisa pulang dengannya?" _

_"Leeteuk hyung meminjamnya dan menyuruhku pulang dengan Seohyun karena kebetulan kami searah." _

_"Apa kau menyukainya? Sepertinya kalian dekat, kalian juga sering di gosipkan bersama kan?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. _

Kyuhyun memalingakan wajahnya menatapku. Ia menatapku lekat, membuatku sedikit gugup. "Sudah larut, aku mau tidur dulu." ucapku tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

Aku segera berjalan cepat menyusuri anak tangga menuju ke kamar tidur yang biasa di gunakan Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja kamar mana lagi yang bisa ku gunakan tidur jika bukan kamar ini? Selama ini aku selalu menggalah darinya untuk tidur di sofa. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini, tidak dengan wajahku yang sudah mulai memerah karena pertanyaan konyol tadi yang tanpa sadar melunjur keluar tanpa di komando dari mulutku ini.

"Aah, jeongmal paboya!" runtukku sambil menepuk – nepuk bibir lancangku ini.

Ku kunci pintu kamar dari dalam agar Kyuhyun tak bisa masuk. Aku merasa benar – benar malu. Bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau sepertinya aku mulai memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya?

**Flasback End**

**_7 Mei 2010_**

Dear diary,

Kau tahu, sudah tiga hari ini aku terus menghindari Kyuhyun. Aku takut jika dia masih menggingat tentang pertanyaan konyolku tempo hari.

Bersyukur karena sepertinya jadwal namja yang entah sejak kapan mengisi relung hatiku itu sangat padat, sehingga aku bisa menghindarinya tanpa kendala apa pun.

Dua hari ini dia menginap di dorm super junior dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan juga. Sepi sebenarnya tak ada dia di rumah, tapi itu lebih baik. _Ya_ walau jujur aku sangat merindukannya.

**_9 Mei 2010_**

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di atas kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari pohon dengan tinggi lebih dari 4 m yang menjulang dari basement ke lantai satu. Pohon cantik yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik tersendiri bagi Mouse Rabbit.

Cafe coffee milik Yesung oppa dan Jongjin, adiknya.

Ahra noona mengajakku kesini untuk beristirahat setelah seharian kami berjalan – jalan bersama. Ia tiba – tiba datang ke rumah dan menyeretku paksa untuk menemaninya berkeliling kota Seoul.

Melelahkan memang, tapi aku senang. Ahra noona yeoja yang sangat baik, ia dewasa dan mudah di ajak bicara.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dongsaengnya yang sangat kekanak – kanakan dan slalu mengajakku adu mulut.

_'Ah, tapi ngomong – ngomong lama juga namja itu menginap di dorm.'_

.

.

Aku mendonggakkan kepala ketika segelas strawberry smoothie di letakkan di hadapanku.

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut coklat sebahu tergerai tersenyum lembut lalu duduk berhadapan denganku. "Kau pasti sudah lama menunggu Jin-ah, mianhae." ucap Ahra noona.

Aku menggeleng. "G_waenchanasseumnida_ eonni." jawabku. Tapi entah apa yang salah yeoja di depanku ini malah menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang agar kau jangan bicara terlalu formal denganku, Jin-ah." tuturnya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu menyeruput minumannya. Menenggaknya hingga setengah gelas. "Mianhae eonni." kataku.

.

.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih di coffee shop milik salah satu member super junior ini.

Sekedar obrolan biasa yang sering di bicarakan wanita – wanita jika mereka bertemu. Hal – hal biasa, seperti seputar kecantikan, pekerjaan, makanan dan yang lainnya.

Hingga entah kenapa tiba – tiba jadi menjurus ke hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Padahal aku sudah sebisa mungkin menghindari perbincangan ini.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyunie? Apa dongsaengku memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya Ahra eonni.

"Kyuhyun memperlakukanku sangat baik. Aku beruntung bisa menikah dengannya." jawabku bohong dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Menginggat tak mungkin kan aku menggatakan pada kakak iparku ini kalau hubunganku dengan adik kesayangannya itu selalu diwarnai dengan adu mulut.

"Jinjja?" tanya Ahra eonni memastikan, aku hanya mengganguk pelan.

Ia tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucapnya kemudian.

"Kyuhyun memang kekanak – kanakan, dia juga sangat usil dan sedikit egois, karena itu aku takut bukannya dia bersikap baik menjaga dan membahagiakanmu, dia malah merepotkanmu. Membuatmu kesal dan frustasi setiap hari, seperti yang dia lakukan pada hyungdeulnya di super junior." terang Ahra eonni.

"Tapi sebenarnya, seperti itu lah cara Kyuhyun memeperlakukan orang – orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Bersikap manja dan selalu mencari ulah, berharap mereka yang di cintainya memperhatikannya dengan cara semacam itu." lanjut Ahra eonni. Ia kembali menyeruput blueberry yoghurt miliknya.

Tanpa menunggu komentar apa pun dariku ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Jadi karena itu, ku harap kau bisa sabar menghadapi tingkahnya."

_~Story from my diary~_

Membaca bagian ini membuatku jadi merindukan Ahra eonni. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya sejak kecelakaan itu. _'Ah, mungkin nanti aku bisa menggajaknya untuk menemui Ahra eonni di rumahnya.'_

Aku kembali membaca halaman berikutnya. Halaman dengan foto saat aku merayakan debut pertama Kyuhyun dan sekaligus bergabungnya dia dengan 12 anggota Super junior yang lain.

**_26 Mei 2010_**

Hari ini bagaikan mimpi bisa bertemu dengan seluruh member super junior di dorm, mereka mengajakku membuat pesta kejutan untuk Kyuhyun.

Membeli dekorasi pesta dan membuat kue tart yang berhias lilin angka lima di atasnya. Bahkan aku membantu Ryeowook oppa dan Sungmin oppa memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun untuk merayakan moment yang pasti sangat berarti baginya.

Dorm sendiri sedang sibuk di dekorasi dengan pernak pernik oleh member super junior yang lain, kecuali Leeteuk oppa. Angel without love itu sedang pergi menemani Kyuhyun jalan – jalan bersama Zhoumi oppa, Henry dan Changmin oppa member TVXQ.

Mereka berempat bertugas untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari dorm selama mungkin hingga semua persiapan pestanya selesai.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat jam 23.50

Semua persiapan sudah selesai, kami tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun datang.

Sungmin oppa bilang mereka sudah sampai di parkiran apartemen dan akan segera naik ke dorm. Karena itu mereka menyuruhku untuk segera bersembunyi di kamar milik Kyuhyun dengan kue tart untuk memberinya kejutan.

Ku lihat sekeliling kamar bercat pink tempatku sekarang berada, ada dua ranjang yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dariku. Aku yakin ranjang berwarna pink seperti warna dinding kamar ini pasti milik Sungmin oppa.

Ia pencinta warna tersebutkan. Lihat saja semua boneka, selimut, guling dan bantal yang ada di atas ranjang. Semuanya serba pink.

Mataku beralih ke ranjang biru disebelahnya. Ranjang yang kuyakini pasti milik Kyuhyun. Disebelah ranjang itu terdapat nakas dengan tumpukan kaset game dan dua buah PSP kesayangan Kyuhyun yang biasa dimainkannya.

Ada juga sebuah bingkai foto yang membuat rasa penasaranku memuncat.

Bingkai itu berbentuk hati dengan tulisan I LOVE U di sudutnya. Tapi dari tempatku berdiri aku tak bisa melihat wajah siapa yang terbingkai rapi didalamnya karena cahaya lampu yang silau terpantul kaca. Aku hanya bisa melihat bahwa itu foto seorang yeoja.

Namun belum sempat aku memastikan siapa pemilik wajah dalam foto itu, Donghae oppa sudah memberiku sinyal dengan seruannya untuk menyuruhku segera keluar.

"Kejutan Kyuhyun keluarlah!" seru Donghae oppa, menggurungkan niatku untuk melangkah mendekati foto itu walau sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran.

Dengan berat aku keluar dari kamar milik Sungmin oppa dan Kyuhyun. Ku lihat semua mata tertuju padaku, bahkan Kyuhyun juga memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Aku tak tahu dia senang akan kejutan ini atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku yakin dia pasti terkejut melihat kehadiranku.

"Ka–kau, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Kami yang menyuruhnya kesini untuk memberimu kejutan Kyuhyunie." jawab Ryeowook oppa mewakiliku.

"YAK, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, eo? Kau tak suka istrimu datang?" bentak Heechul oppa. Ia bahkan memukul kepala Kyuhyun keras hingga suami yang selama ini selalu ku bilang meyebalkan itu meringis kesakitan. "Bukan begitu hyung." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kurang beruntung.

"Sudah … sudah …" lerai Leeteuk oppa. "Kyuhyunnie, cepat tiup lilinmu dan jangan lupa buat permohonan. Setelah itu kita makan, aku sangat lapar."

.

Jam 01.00

Ini sudah berganti hari, tanggal **_27 Mei 2010_** dan saat ini aku sedang asik bermain game dengan Eunhyuk oppa, Heechul oppa dan Donghae oppa di ruang tengah dorm lantai satu ini.

Member lain juga masih banyak yang terjaga, Sungmin oppa dan Hangkyung oppa sedang di dapur membantu Ryeowook oppa mencuci piring.

Leeteuk oppa dan Kangin oppa sedang membereskan sisa – sisa pernak pernik pesta yang masih berhamburan.

Kibum oppa sedang bermain laptopnya, Siwon oppa sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu bersama Changmin. Mereka berdua punya jadwal besok pagi, karena itu harus segera pulang untuk bersiap – siap. Siwon dengan jadwal syutingnya sedangkan Changmin dengan jadwal konser TVXQ bersama Yunho oppa.

Hanya tinggal sisanya saja yang sedang tidur di kamar masing – masing, kecuali Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya,dia hanya mondar mandir tak jelas.

.

.

.

"Hye jin-ah, awas." suara Eunhyuk oppa membuatku tersentak.

Hampir saja aku memasukkan bola kedalam gawangku sendiri jika tidak ada seruan Eunhyuk oppa.

Sejak tadi aku terlalu fokus memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun hingga mengabaikan permainan kami.

Telat sedetik saja aku dan Eunhyuk oppa yang berada dalam satu tim di game scoccer ini pasti akan kalah karena keteledoranku yang bisa membiarkan Donghae oppa dan Heechul oppa berada dalam tim yang lain menang.

"Bagus, Jin-ah. Tapi jangan melamun lagi, tetap fokus." Eunhyuk oppa menginggatkan.

"Nde, mianhaeyo oppa." ucapku menyesal.

Kami kembali melanjutkan permainan, dan karena tak ingin teledor lagi, kali ini aku benar – benar memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah layar televisi yang tersambung dengan playstation yang kami gunakan bermain, tak lagi memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung oper." seru Donghae oppa pada teman satu timnya Heechul oppa yang sangat antusias bermain game ini.

Lihat saja, bahkan tak hanya tangannya yang aktif menekan dan memainkan stik game, tapi juga tubuh, kepala, dan kakinya juga ikut bergerak aktif.

"Ya–ya– Donghae awas."

"GOOOOOOLLLLLL!" teriakku bersamaan dengan Eunhyuk oppa sedangkan Donghae oppa dan Heechul oppa yang kalah malah membanting stik mereka dan saling adu mulut menyalahkan.

"Sudah ku bilang kan hyung, oper. Kenapa tak kau oper juga?" sungut Donghae oppa. "Gara – gara hyung, kita jadi kalah kan."

Heechul oppa yang tak terima disalahkan membalas. "Posisimu terlalu jauh, karena itu aku tak bisa menggoper padamu. Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang salah, _Hae-ah_."

Aku hanya bisa meringis melihat kelakuan keduanya yang terlihat lucu dimataku.

Eunhyuk oppa yang senang akan kemenangan kami, memelukku erat sambil bersorak kegirangan. Meski awalnya sempat shcok, tapi kemudian aku membalas pelukannya.

Bukan apa – apa, menurutku hal yang wajar bukan kalau kita memeluk teman satu tim ketika kita menang.

Tapi tiba – tiba saja aku melepas pelukan itu saat terdengar suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang melengking menggagetkan kami semua yang masih terjaga.

"YAK Hyukjae apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya keras.

Ia lalu mendorong Eunhyuk oppa menjauh dan menarikku kasar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamar itu lalu menatapku tajam."

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau lakukan disini, eoh?" bentaknya.

**TBC**  
Thank's for reading my FF  
please Review!^^**  
Jangan jadi pembaca gelap ne ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story from my diary**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Hye Jin

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Fiction T

**Warning : **EYD kurang baku, Geje , tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur membinggungkan.

**Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary:** "KAU JANGAN PERNAH PERGI KE DORM LAGI DAN JAUHI HYUNGDUELKU!"/ Suaraku tercekat saat melihat darah yang berceceran di lantai./ "Selamat, kau datang di satu detik terakhir." ucapnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**Happy reading chingudeul !**

**Chapter 2**

Aku tertegun melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun. Kami memang biasa bertengkar, adu mulut, dan tak jarang marah pada satu sama lain.

Tapi kali ini buatku sangat berbeda. Kemarahan Kyuhyun tak seperti biasanya. Bahakan aku bisa melihat tangannya yang gemetar menahan emosi.

Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku hingga dia semarah ini padaku?_'Apa karena aku datang ke dorm tanpa memberi tahunya?'_

_'Tapi– apa mungkin dia marah hanya karena itu?'_

Oh, entahlah. Aku benar – benar binggung. Ku fikir dia akan senang dengan kehadiranku sebagai kejutan untuknya.

Tapi tenyata semua itu salah.

Ku rasa yang di katakana Ahra eonni saat di mouse rabbit itu salah.

"Kau ini kenapa, huh? Kenapa marah – marah? Memang apa salahku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

Kulihat ekspresinya semakin menggeras, membuatku takut, hingga mataku mulai terasa panas karenanya.

"KAU JANGAN PERNAH PERGI KE DORM LAGI DAN JAUHI HYUNGDUELKU!" teriaknya.

Ia lalu berbalik membuka pintu di belakangnya dan kembali menutupnya dengan kasar dari luar, meninggalkanku yang akhirnya tumbang.

Terkulai lemas dengan butiran – butiran kristal asin yang tak mampu lagi ku tahan.

"Kau benar – benar menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun." ucapku dalam tangis.

.

Hinggga beberapa menit aku masih bertahan dalam posisiku. Duduk dengan merangkul kedua kaki dan menelusupkan kepala kedalamnya. Menagis terisak.

Aku merutuki sendiri air mataku yang tak mau berhenti menggalir.

Selama ini, aku tak pernah sekali pun menangis hanya karena dibentak atau di marahi seseorang. Tapi–

Tidak jika seseorang yang kau cintai yang membentakmu dan marah padamu atas dasar alasan yang tidak kau mengerti.

_'Menjauhi hyungdeulnya? Apa maksudnya?'_

**_Cklek! _**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, kali ini suaranya sangat pelan. Tidak seperti tadi yang terdengar keras karena Kyuhyun membukanya dengan sangat kasar.

Meski sempat ragu aku akhirnya mendongakkan kepalaku. Memastikan siapa orang yang masuk kedalam kamar bercat merah muda ini.

"Gwechanna?" tanya sebuah suara yang tenang dan lembut.

Sungmin oppa_––_ namja pemilik suara itu perlahan mendekatiku dan duduk di lantai berhadapan denganku.

"Hye jin, gwechannayo?" tanyanya lagi.

Tangan putihnya terjulur ke arahku dan menghapus kristal – kristal bening yang mengalir di wajahku.

Bibirnya tersenyum simpul menenangkan. "Gwechannayo oppa." ucapku dengan suara parau.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum Jin-ah. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, arra?" hiburnya sambil masih menghapus air mataku.

Meski tak menjawab tapi aku mengganguk sebagai isayarat bahwa aku mengiyakannya.

Sungmin oppa bangkit berdiri, menggambil segelas air minum dari atas meja belajar di kamar ini lalu menyodorkannya padaku dan kemudian kembali pada posisinya tadi.

"Kyuhyunie memang kekanak – kanakan. Hanya karena cemburu dia sampai membuatmu menangis seperti ini." tutur Sungmin oppa.

Sejenak aku mencoba mencerna kata – kata Sungmin oppa. "Cemburu?" ucapku memastikan.

Sungmin oppa mengganguk dan lagi – lagi tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kyuhyunie, benar – benar payah. Ia sangat mencintaimu hingga bahkan kami pun di cemburuinya karena dekat – dekat denganmu. Padahal kami ini kan hyungdeulnya."

"Apa maksudmu oppa?" tanyaku heran. "Mencintaiku? Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, kau pasti heran. Aku tahu selama ini Kyuhyun sering berulah denganmu. Dia banyak cerita tentang hubungan kalian."

"Tapi Jin-ah_––_." Lanjut Sungmin oppa. "Sebenarnya dia sangat mencintaimu, hanya saja dia tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap."

Sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama aku mendengar dari orang terdekat Kyuhyun bahwa namja itu mencintaiku, sebelumnya saat di mouse rabbit, Ahra eonni juga menggatakan hal yang sama, tapi entah kenapa reaksiku tetap tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, terkejut.

**Flashback**

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu, tapi rahasiakan ini dari Kyuhyunie, arra?" ucap Arha eonni.

"Saat Kyuhyun mendengar appa akan menjodohkannya, ia sangat marah. Selama hampir satu bulan lebih dia mogok bicara dengan kami sekeluarga_––_ aku,eomma, dan appa. Tapi begitu dia melihat fotomu, dia berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetujuinya. Bahkan merengek untuk perjodohan itu di percepat bagaimana pun caranya."

"Begitu juga dengan pertemuan pertama kalian saat makan malam keluarga." lanjut Ahra eonni. "Hampir satu setengah jam lebih dia memilih – milih baju yang cocok untuk di gunakannya saat acara itu, hanya untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang sempurna untukmu." Ahra eonni tersenyum geli.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana kondisi, ekspresi, atau reaksiku mendengar ceritanya yang terdengar sangat tidak mungkin. Yang jelas aku sangat terkejut. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap buruk padaku. Menggomel, membuat ulah, menjahiliku_––_ aishh_––_ yang jelas benar – benar menyebalkan.

"Kyuhyunie sangat mencintaimu Jin-ah. Cinta pada pandangan pertama." ucap Ahra eonni di akhir ceritanya.

**Flashback End**

"Itu tak mungkin. Kyuhyunie tak mungkin mencintaiku. Setiap hari kami selalu bertengakar dan adu mulut. Itu sulit di percaya kalau dia mencintaiku, oppa." kataku dengan nada lesu, pesimis akan apa yang di katakana Sungmin oppa dan Ahra eonni itu benar.

"Aku bisa membuktikannya." ujar Sungmin nampak sangat yakin dengan ucapannya itu.

Ia lalu berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang tak lama kemudian sosoknya muncul di depan pintu.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin oppa.

Dari nada suaranya ku rasa ia sudah tak marah lagi. Tapi tetap saja aku tak berani menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau memarahi Jin-ah hingga dia menangis, eoh?" tanya Sungmin oppa.

"Aku kan sudah menggatakannya padamu tadi hyung."

Sungmin menggerling ke arahku lalu menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ah, kau cemburu?"

Dengan sedikit keberanian aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun, ia berdiri tegak di dekat pintu. Wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit terlihat mulai memerah.

"Aniy, siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak menggatakan itu tadi. Aku hanya bilang aku tak suka dia dekat – dekat dengan kalian."

"Jinjja?" Sungmin oppa meminta kepastian.

"Nde." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Aku kembali melihat Sungmin oppa yang tiba – tiba mengganguk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan."Kau bilang kau tak suka Jin-ah dekat – dekat dengan kami, kenapa?"

"Apa kau mencintai kami lebih dari sekedar hyungmu, eoh? Kau punya perasaan khusus pada kami?" goda Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih waras hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab tegas.

"Kalau begitu apa kau cemburu karena kau mencintai Jin-ah?"

"I – itu_––_" Kyuhyun terlihat gugup. Ia tak langsung menyelesaikan ucapannya dan malah menggalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aissh, kau apa – apaan sih hyung." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Sekilas aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

_'Apa mungkin dia benar mencintaiku?' _

"Dia benar – benar mencintaimu." ucap Sungmin oppa yang sepertinya bisa membaca fikiranku. "Kau lihat kan semu merah di wajahnya tadi? Itu bukti nyata kalau dia mencintaimu Jin-ah."

Sungmin lalu berdiri dan meninggalkanku setelah menyuruhku untuk tidur. Dia bilang hari ini dia akan tidur dengan Shindong oppa di ranjang milik manajer hyung. Jadi ia berpesan untuk tidak perlu khawatir jika aku menggunakan ranjangnya.

**_30 Mei 2010_**

Kyuhyun kembali berulah.

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ku suka darinya? Wajahnya tirus, tubuhnya kurus, dengan tinggi dan kulitnya yang seputih susu itu dia lebih nampak seperti mayat hidup. (*di gorok Sparkyu)

Tingkahnya tak beda jauh dengan anak kecil, seringainya seperti iblis, dan kata – katanya sangat pedas.

Hari ini dia mempermalukanku di hadapan Minwoo oppa dan seluruh pengunjung cafe dengan marah – marah tak jelas, menyeretku keluar dengan paksa di hadapan orang – orang yang ada di sana.

Kau bisa bayangkan semerah apa wajahku. Malu dan marah campur aduk membuat rona merah yang tak sebanding dengan warna merah semangka menghiasi wajahku.

Padahal setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Minwoo oppa. Ia pulang dua minggu yang lalu, dan karena beberapa alasan aku baru bisa menemuinnya sekarang.

Tapi karena namja menyebalkan itu aku tak tahu apa aku masih punya muka untuk menemuinya lagi.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia mendelik tajam ke arah Minwoo oppa dan memukul pipinya keras, hingga membuatku dan pengunjung lain tersentak.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku heran pada Kyuhyun yang datang – datang langsung memukul Minwoo oppa.

Ekspresi mukanya mengeras dengan tangan yang menggepal. Ia terlihat gemetar menahan amarah yang membuncah. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di siang bolong begini? Berpelukan dengan pria lain selain suamimu kau pikir itu pantas _huh?_" ucapnya geram.

"Dan kau!" tambahnya lagi. tapi kali ini ia tujukan untuk Minwoo oppa. "Jangan pernah dekati wanitaku lagi." bentaknya.

Ia lalu dengan paksa menarik lenganku, menyeretku keluar dari cafe. Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berpamitan pada Minwoo oppa.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan." kataku. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan lenganku tapi sia – sia. Tangan kurusnya yang nampak rapuh ternyata mampu mencengkram lenganku kuat.

Bahkan mampu membuatku meringis sakit sangking kuatnya cengkraman itu. "Lepas. Kyuhyun lepaskan, tanganku sakit." ucapku dengan nada memohon.

Tapi sama seperti usahaku untuk lepas dari cengkramannya, permohonanku ini juga taka da gunanya. Kyuhyun malah semakin kuat mencengramku.

Ia baru melepaskannya setelah mendorongku paksa masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku benar – benar takut. Ini kali kedua aku melihat raut wajah yang semarah itu dari Kyuhyun.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melajukan mobil seperti orang kesetanan. Menerobos lampu merah, dan bahkan hampir menambrak seorang penyebrang jalan, jika orang tersebut tidak segera menarik tubuhnya mundur.

"Kyuhyun, jebal hati – hati. Pelankan kecepatan mobilmu." pintaku. Tapi sekali lagi, nihil. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikan dan mengindahkan kata – kataku.

Pandangannya lurus melihat kedepan dengan wajah yang masih menggeras.

Setelah hampir setengah jam kami sampai di depan rumah. Kyuhyun yang masih marah keluar dari mobil dan mendahului masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cho Kyuhyun kita perlu bicara." teriakku, namun tetap tak ada jawaban apa pun dari mulutnya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh menyusuri anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

**Brakk**

Aku memanting pintu kamar, menatap kesal Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakangiku di dekat jendela.

"Cho Kyuhyun kita perlu bicara." ulangku. "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan tadi _huh?_ Memukul orang sembarangan, marah – marah tak jelas, ngebut di jalan dan_––_"

Suaraku tercekat saat melihat darah yang berceceran di lantai. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar dan mendapati cermin rias di depan ranjang sudah pecah dengan kacanya yang juga berhamburan di lantai sekitarnya.

Aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan terkejut saat melihat darah mengucur dari tangan kanannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghampirinya, meraih tangan berlumuran darah itu tapi dengan sentakan Kyuhyun menghempaskannya. Ia berbalik dan menatapku tajam.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ah? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku binggung.

Seketika amarahku yang tadinya meledak karena ulahnya hari ini lenyap. Khawatir dan cemas menyergapku melihat tingkah Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

Dengan paksa aku meraih tangannya lagi, tapi tidak untuk membiarkan tangan itu kembali lepas. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganmu _eoh?_ Cepat duduk, akan ku obati lukamu."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk. Ia tak menggubris pertanyaanku atau pun suruhanku tapi malah balik bertanya. "Siapa yang bersamamu tadi _huh?_ Dia pacarmu? Kekasihmu? Kenapa kalian berpelukan? Kim Hye Jin, kau itu gadisku. milikku, istriku. TAK SEHARUSNYA KAU BERMESRAAN SEPERTI ITU DENGAN PRIA LAIN." ucapnya kasar dengan nada tinggi yang membuat tubuhku menegang.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas menggepal hebat dan membentur dinding di sebelahnya dengan sengaja. "Kyuhyun-ah kau kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini?" tanyaku takut.

Aku benar – benar tak mengerti dengan sikap dan tingkahnya ini. Dia kenapa? kenapa seperti ini? Apa mungkin_––_

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Hye Jin." serunya lagi. "Siapa pria itu? Siapa pria yang bersamamu di cafe tadi _huh?_"

"Dia Minwoo oppa, sepupuku." jawabku cepat.

Ekspresi Kyuhyun nampak berubah, mimik wajahnya tak lagi menegang. "Se – sepupu?" ucapnya terbata.

Aku menggeryitkan alis dan memincingkan mata melihat perubahannya. "Nde, dia sepupuku. Kenapa? Apa jangan – jangan kau_––_"

"A – apa? Jangan – jangan apa _huh?_" Kyuhyun gugup.

Aku heran dengan namja di depanku ini. Jangan – jangan tidak hanya Heechul oppa saja yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi dia juga.

Lihat saja tingkahnya, baru semenit yang lalu dia wajahnya menggeras dan marah – marah tak jelas.

Eh, sekarang dengan cepatnya berubah. wajahnya menegang, tapi tak lagi terlihat marah melainkan lebih seperti menahan gugup yang terlihat lucu.

"Kau cemburu." kataku menggoda. Ku angkat sebelah alisku dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin gugup.

"Si – siapa yang cemburu? Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin dia sepupumu, kalian terlihat sangat mesra. Berpelukan dan bahkan dia mencium keningmu tadi. Jangan harap aku percaya hal itu."

"Itu wajar kan. Kami sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dan lagi pula aku dongsaeng kesayangannya." ucapku membela diri.

Dengan satu jari telunjuk menggarah padanya aku kembali menggomel. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Menghajarnya? Apa kau preman hingga bisa menghajar orang tanpa alasan, _huh?_"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia malah membuang muka ke arah jendela di sampingnya_. 'Huft, kenapa sebenarnya dengan namja ini?Tingkahnya sangat membinggungkan.'_

"Duduklah, akan aku obati lukamu." kataku memecah keheningan di antara kami yang sempat tercipta sesaat.

Aku segera menuruni tangga, menggambil kotak obat yang tersimpan di lemari lantai bawah. Lalu kembali ke kamar, menggambil handuk bersih dan air untuk membersihkan luka Kyuhyun sebelum memberi luka itu obat.

Sesekali Kyuhyun meringgis sakit saat aku menanggani lukanya. Gayanya saat ini sungguh tak sebanding dengan saat dia marah – marah tadi.

"Aauuw, _ya~ _pelan – pelan." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah pelan. Tahan sebentar lagi." kataku. "Aissshh, _jinjja. _Kemana perginya kekuatanmu tadi _huh?_ Kau bahkan bisa memukul Minwoo oppa dan kaca itu hingga pecah. Tapi kenapa hanya karena ini kau meringgris dan terus menggeluh _hah?_"

_~Story from my diary~_

Aku mengesampingkan sebentar kenangan – kenangan lama yang muncul saat membaca buku diaryku.

Pandanganku mengedar mendengar seorang anak memanggilku dari kejahuan. Ia seorang yeoja berumur tiga tahun,melambaikan tangannya di sela – sela kegiatannya, lalu lanjut bermain kembali.

Tepat di angka lima, jarum arlojiku menunjuk. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia terlambat lagi

Sudah satu jam yang lalu sejak ia berjanji untuk menjemput kami di sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga muncul. Kebiasaannya ini entah kapan akan berubah.

**_3 Juni 2010_**

Aaarrhhhggg … Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

Hari ini karena dia pagi – pagi aku sudah harus berlari menyusuri kota Seoul yang penuh sesak, padahal hari ini adalah hari libur.

Hari dimana seharusnya aku bisa tidur seharian penuh dan bersantai menghilangkan kepenatanku setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya sibuk bekerja di dalam kantor.

Seenaknya menyuruh orang menemuinya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih awal.

Apa dia lupa kalau mobilku sedang ada di bengkel.

Asal kau tahu saja karena rumah kami yang ada di sudut kota Seoul, tempat ini tidak terlalu sering di lalui taksi atau semacamnya.

Hanya bis yang memiliki jadwal keberangkatan empat kali dalam sehari saja yang menjadi alternatif umum untuk pergi ke pusat kota Seoul. Dan yang jelas jadwal keberangkatannya bukan di jam sepagi ini.

Karena itu aku terpaksa harus berlari sejauh satu kilometer baru berhasil mendapatkan taksi.

Smsnya yang mengerikan itu membuatku harus berlari karena tak mau menerima konsekuesi atas ancamannya yang membuatku sakit kepala.

Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal kalau aku harus slalu waspada selama tinggal serumah dengannya.

.

**From**: Setan Neraka

**Subject**: -

**Re**: -

_Datang sekarang juga ke dorm, jangan lupa bawa makanan yang banyak. _

_Jika dalam 20 menit kau tidak datang aku akan mengupload wajah memalukanmu saat tidur di akun menjadikannya sebagai avatar, bukan ide yang buruk._

_ 280188 _

"Awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun. Tunggu pembalasanku." umpatku kesal di dalam taksi yang ku tumpangi. " 20 menit? yang benar saja. Jarak rumah kami dari dorm tidak sedekat itu hingga aku bisa sampai dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Belum lagi aku harus mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Dasar namja gila."

"Aaiisshh, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan password twitterku?" Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, tak memperdulikan supir taksi yang melirik heran ke arahku dari kaca mobil.

.

.

.

Lebih dari 15 menit, akhirnya aku sampai di depan supermarket tak jauh dari apartemen Star City. Itu waktu tercepat yang bisa supir taksi usahakan untukku.

Biasanya dari rumah hingga ke kawasan apartement ini membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 20 menit untuk sampai. Tapi karena aku terus meminta supir taksi itu untuk mempercepat laju taksinya akhirnya aku bisa sampai kurang dari waktu yang biasanya.

Dua kantong plastik besar dengan isi penuh makanan kutenteng keluar dari supermarket.

Mulai dari makanan ringan, makanan siap saji, dan bahan makanan mentah ku borong semuanya sangking tergesanya, menggingat waktu yang ku punya hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

**_Drrtt—ddrrtt—_**

Aku menggeram kesal, ditengah usahaku berjalan dengan dua kantong penuh belanjaan dan tengah memburu waktu seseorang mengirim pesan.

**From**: Setan Neraka

**Subject**: -

**Re**: -

_Hei, kim hye jin. Avatar twittermu sangat jelek, bagaimana kalau aku menggantinya?(gambar evil) kebetulan aku sedang membuka akun twittermu._

**_Drrtt—ddrrtt—_**

2 sms lain kembali masuk, sebuah pesan berisi foto ku yang sangat memalukan saat tidur dan satu pesan lagi berisi teks.

**From**: Setan Neraka

**Subject**: -

**Re**: -

_Cepat, waktumu tinggal 2 menit lagi._

"Cho Kyuhyuuunnn." kataku kesal sambil meremas ponsel di genggamanku, seakan ponsel itu adalah namja super duper menyebalkan itu.

Aku berlari menuju tower C apartemen star city dan segera naik ke lantai 11 menuju dorm Super junior.

Tempatnya yang terletak persis di sebelah kiri lift dan coretan – coretan tangan dari para fans mereka membuatku tak kesulitan menggingat tempat ini meski sebelumnya aku hanya sekali berkunjung saat perayaan debut pertama Kyuhyun.

**Teettt**—

Aku memencet bel sambil menggatur nafas yang memburu karena berlari.

Sungguh, meski jarak supermarket tak terlalu jauh, tapi dengan belanjaan sebanyak ini membuatku butuh menggeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk berlari.

**_Krieeet_**—

Pintu terbuka dan seorang namja yang sangat menyebalkan nampak dengan senyum evil yang aarrhhhggg …. membuatku sangat kesal.

"Selamat, kau datang di satu detik terakhir." ucapnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

Dengan tampang sok-nya ia menyuruhku masuk tanpa berinisiatif membantuku membawa dua kantong plastik besar di tanganku dan malah duduk di sofa menghadap layar laptopnya.

"Ya~ Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau tak membantuku?" keluhku.

"Aku sibuk." jawabnya tanpa menggalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

_'Aaaisshh benar – benar namja menyebalkan'_ runtukku dalam hati.

Dengan terpaksa aku masuk dan menaruh barang belanjaan di atas meja, persis di sebelah laptopnya.

"Kau hanya bermain twitter. Apanya yang sibuk?" protesku. Aku melirik layar laptopnya dan mendapati nama akunku terpampang disana.

_'Omo! Ternyata dia benar – benar tahu paswordku?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang aku merebut laptopnya dan menatap tak suka ke arahnnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu paswordku?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"Itu bukan hal sulit untukku." Kyuhyun melenggos tak memperdulikan tatapan kesalku padanya. "Kalau password Eunhyuk hyung yang slalu berganti – ganti saja bisa aku bobol apa lagi password yeoja sepertimu." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Salah mu sendiri, siapa suruh seenaknya menggunakan laptop orang tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggambil kantung belanjan, membawanya ke dapur.

Sekilas aku melihatya menggubek – ngubek kantung plastik itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya karena bosan sendirian di rumah." kataku sambil menggalihkan pandanganku ke arah layar laptop dan segera mengganti password lalu meng log outnya.

"Dimana hyungdeulmu? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyaku ketika Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sofa sambil membawa beberapa snack yang tadi aku beli.

"Molla, mereka sudah tak ada sejak aku pulang dari jadwal pemotretanku."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke sini dengan membawa banyak makanan?"

"Aku lapar, tapi tak ada makanan apa pun di dorm."

"Kau kan bisa keluar untuk membelinya atau langsung pulang ke rumah saja."

"Aku terlalu capek untuk keluar mencari makanan dan pulang ke rumah." Kyuhyun melirikku, membuatku bergidik."Lagi pula sekali – kali aku ingin mengerjai dan menyusahkanmu." katanya sambil memunculkan evil smirk.

"Ya~ apa maksdumu sekali – kali eoh? Kau itu selalu mengerjai dan menyusahkanku." protesku kesal, dan sejurus kemudian sebuah bantal kursi yang ku lempar sukses mengenai wajah tirusnya.

"Ya~" dengus Kyuhyun kesal. Ia melempar balik bantal yang ku lembar, berniat balas dendam namun lemparannya meleset.

Gerak refleksku untuk menghindar lebih cepat dari lemparannya membuatnya semakin kesal dan kejar – kejaran sambil saling melempar bantal pun tak terhindarkan.

.

.

.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun, mana kehebatan yang selalu kau banggakan itu _huh?_ dari tadi melempar tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengenaiku." ejekku. "Kau bahkan tak berhasil menangkapku _eoh_." tambahku yang sepertinya semakin membuatnya memanas.

"Ya~ awas kau Kim Hye Jin. Lihat saja aku pasti bisa menangkapmu." serunya kembali mengejarku.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat di banding yang tadi, bahkan tangannya kini tinggal beberapa centi lagi dapat mencengkram bajuku, membuatku ikut mempercepat lari tapi sayang**_—_**

**Brruggh …**

Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Bagian belakang tubuhku yang sukses mencium lantai terasa sakit. Aku meringis dan menggelus pantatku . Badanku juga terasa berat, _apa ini efek karena jatuh?_

_Tapi kenapa sepertinya berbeda ya?_

Aku membuka kedua mataku yang tadinya tertutup karena meringis kesakitan dan saat mendonggak, betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati Kyuhyun ternyata juga ikut terjatuh dengan posisi yang**_—_**_menindihku?_

_Ya, _Kyuhyun**_—_**namja ini sekarang sedang berada tepat di atasku dengan mata yang menatapku tak berkedip.

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:** **Story from my diary**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Hye Jin

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** Fiction T

**Warning : **EYD kurang baku, Geje , tak banyak menggunakan kosa kata Korea, alur membinggungkan.

**Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary:** "Aku— mau meminta Kyuhyun oppa darimu."/_ 'Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau benar menyukainya?'_/ "Karir Kyuhyun akan hancur, karena fans – fansnya akan meninggalkannya begitu saja."

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**Happy reading chingudeul !**

**Chapter 3**

Tatapan matanya teduh dan sangat dalam, sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Tatapan yang seperti bisa menyihirku untuk tak menggalihkan pandanganku dari bola mata coklat itu.

**Deg … Deg … Deg …**

Jantungku yang semula sudah berdebar hebat sejak mendapati tubuh jangkung itu menindihku semakin berpacu tak terkendali saat perlahan aku merasakan tangannya mulai terjulur membelai lembut pipiku.

Jari jemari lentiknya kemudian turun dan menyusuri kulit wajahku dan berhenti di sudut bibirku.

Gugup, aku sangat gugup. Tanpa sadar aku menutup rapat mataku saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Bau tubuhnya yang segar tiba – tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga hidungku, membuat fikiranku semakin

terasa kosong. Hembusan nafasnya yang semakin terdengar jelas membuat jantungku semakin memburu.

_'Apa mungkin dia akan menciumku?' _fikiran itu terus menari – nari di otakku.

CUP~ refleks aku membuka kedua mataku.

"Kau lihat kan, aku berhasil menangkapmu sekarang." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul membuat detak jantungku**_—_**ah**_—_** aku sudah tak bisa mendiskripsikannya lagi sekarang.

"A – a – aku mau ke kamar mandi." ucapku gugup lalu mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang.

Melepaskan diri dari situasi yang benar – benar bisa membuatku mati di tempat karena jantung yang meledak di tambah dengan kehabisan nafas karena gugup.

**Blaamm!**

Aku menutup pintu dibelakangku, lalu menyandarkan punggungku.

Ku atur nafas dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku dengan memegang dada sebelah kiriku itu.

_'Astaga kenapa jantung ini berdetak kencang sekali? Ya~ tenanglah, jebal.'_

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu di belakangku membuatku tersentak.

"Ya, Hye Jin sedang apa kau di dalam?" tanya sebuah suara yang ku yakini milik Kyuhyun.

"A – aku." _Aaiisshh eothokke? aku harus jawab apa? Kenapa dia malah menggedor pintu di saat jantung ini masih belum bisa stabil? _"A – aku – aku mau mandi." jawabku asal.

"Mandi? Ya~ jangan bercanda. Sejak kapan kau bisa mandi di kamarku huh? di dalam kan tak ada kamar mandi?"

"OMO!" aku membelalakkan mataku begitu mampu mencerna kata – kata Kyuhyun dari balik pintu.

Dia benar, aku sedang berada di dalam kamarnya sekarang, buka di kamar mandi.

_'Aaiisshh eothokke? Mati lah kau sekarang Kim Hye Jin, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa salah masuk ruangan?'_ runtukku dalam hati sambil memukul – mukul kepalaku sendiri karena menyadari kebodohanku.

"Jin-ah, cepat buka pintunya." teriak Kyuhyun dari luar kamar sambil masih menggedor pintu. "Cepat buka, atau kau ingin aku mendobraknya huh?"

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamar. Aku tak tahu apa rona merah di pipiku sudah hilang atau belum tapi yang jelas keadaan jantungku masih sama seperti sebelumnya, taka da perubahan. Masih berdetak kencang seperti tadi.

Apa lagi saat kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu aku membuka pintu.

"An – aniya nan gwechanna." jawabku.

Tanpa kusadari Kyuhyun menempelkan tangganya di dahiku.

"Suhu badanmu normal." ucapnya. Ia menurunkan wajahnya dan menekuk sedikit kakinya agar dapat melihat wajahku yang tertunduk.

"Kau—jangan – jangan—" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian atas dada sebelah kiriku, merasakan detak jantungku yang menderu.

"Ya~ apa yang kau lakukan?" pekikku menepis tangannya.

Ku lihat matanya memicing dan senyum yang sulit di artikan menghiasi wajah tirusnya.

"_Jhoa_— kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

_'Omo! Eothokke?Aahh, kenapa dia bisa menebaknya?'_

"An … aniy, siapa juga yang menyukai namja mesum sepertimu eoh?" elakku, lalu beranjak pergi.

Greep~ ku rasakan dua tangan kurus merangkul tubuhku dari belakang. Menghentikan langkahku.

Kyuhyun, ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku sebentar lalu menurunkannya ke bagian kanan pundakku.

"Jangan bohong, jantungmu yang berdetak tak keruan itu buktinya." ucapnya di telingaku.

"_Nado jhoayo._" tambahnya sambil mempererat rangkulan tangannya di pinggangku.

_'Astaga, ini bukan mimpi kan?Kyuhyun_— _dia bilang menyukaiku?'_

"_Jeongmalyo?_" tanyaku memastikan, tapi taka da sahutan sama sekali dari bibir tipisnya.

Kyuhyun— ia hanya membalik tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya dan kembali memelukku dengan erat.

Awalnya aku ragu untuk membalas pelukannya, namun pelukannya yang terasa hangat dan nyaman seperti mengisyaratkan perasaannya yang sungguh – sungguh untukku, membuatku akhirnya menjulurkan tangan meraih punggung tubuhnya.

**_10 Juni 2010_**

Apa maksud dari ucapan Seohyun saat di supermarket tadi ya? Aku tak mengerti.

Seberapa keras aku berfikir, tetap tak juga menemukan maksud dari ucapannya itu. Benar – benar membinggungkan.

.

"Hye jin-ssi." seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi langsing membuatku menoleh. Menghentikan aktifitasku memilih beberapa macam sayuran yang hendak ku beli.

"Eo, nuguseyo?" tanyaku pada yeoja yang menggenakan topi berwarna caramel di sempingku. Aku seperti menggenalnya, tapi aku tak yakin.

Kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuatku ragu, kalau dia seseorang yang ku kenal.

Perlahan yeoja itu melepas kaca matanya dan tersenyum simpul ke arahku.

"Seohyun-ssi." ucapku.

"Nde, annyeong. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Seohyun ramah.

"Ah, aku sedang berbelanja kebutuhan dapur, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga, kebutuhan dapur di dorm sedang menipis, karena itu Taecyon eonni menyuruhku kemari." jawab Seohyun sambil memilih – milih sayuran.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun oppa? Apa semuanya baik?" tanya Seohyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan sayuran di depan kami.

"Eo, nde hubungan kami baik – baik saja."

Seohyun berbalik menatapku. "Hye jin-ssi, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Nde, kau mau minta apa? Katakan saja."

"Aku— mau meminta Kyuhyun oppa darimu."

**_13 Juni 2010_**

Hari ini aku bangun dengan sejuta kebahagiaan yang menyergap. Wajah seputih susu seakan menyapaku saat aku membuka mata.

Matanya terpejam, bola mata coklat yang sangat indah itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Hidungnya mancung, pipinya tirus dan bibirnya— astaga, bibir tipis itu yang belakangan ini sering menyentuh bibirku dengan sentuhan hangat yang lembut.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam, membuat ku sedikit tersentak.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Emm." perlahan Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya sambil menggeliat, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

Tangannya merengkuh pinggulku dan dagunya ia sandarkan di kepalaku.

Membuat jantungku kembali berdegup tak keruan meski sejak kejadian sepuluh hari yang lalu hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi.

"Aaiisshh Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, cepat bangun. Apa kau tak ada jadwal hari ini _eoh?_" ucapku sambil berusaha lepas

dari pelukannya.

"Kau lupa ini hari apa? hari minggu aku libur nona Cho."

"Jinjja?"

"Emm." Kyuhyun kembali berdehem mengiyakan.

.

.

.

_~ Masih di tanggal __**13 Juni~**_

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di dorm Super Junior bersama Kyuhyun.

Sekitar jam 8 pagi tadi Leeteuk oppa menelpon Kyuhyun , menyuruh kami untuk segera datang. Aku tak tahu untuk alasan apa, tapi sepertinya ada hal penting.

.

"Ya~ hyung kenapa kau memanggil kami kemari saat sedang libur seperti ini _huh?_" protes Kyuhyun begitu kami masuk ke dalam dorm lantai bawah, di mana semua member Super Junior sudah berkumpul. Bahkan beberapa manajer mereka juga hadir.

"Eo, ada apa ini? Kenapa semua berkumpul di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang."

"Annyeong." sapaku pada Leeteuk oppa dan yang lain.

"Hyung ada apa?" aku mengalihkan pandangaku ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatap lekat hyungdeulnya begitu kami duduk.

"Kyuhyunie kau, terkena skandal lagi." ujar manajer Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin oppa, berhadapan dengan posisi duduk kami.

"Mwo! Dengan siapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun binggung.

Ia menggambil sebuah majalah ternama korea dan sebuah surat kabar yang disodorkan Donghae padanya.

Diam – diam, kulirik halaman majalah dan surat kabar yang di buka Kyuhyun. Di sana tertulis **"Kyuhyun Super Junior Pilih Seohyun Sebagai Tipe Idealnya"**yang dtulis dengan menggunakan huruf bercetak tebal.

Selain itu, di bawahnya juga terpampang foto Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang terlihat sangat serasi.

_'Aaiisshh, kenapa dada ini terasa sakit melihat foto itu?'_

Usai membaca keduanya, Kyuhyun meletakkan majalah dan surat kabar itu di depannya begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat kesal atau pun kecewa dengan adanya berita itu, membuat perasaanku semakin tak enak.

_'Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau benar menyukainya?' _batinku.

**_14 Juni 2010_**

Saat ini, aku masih berada di dorm super junior. Atas usulan dari Sungmin oppa dan member yang lain, akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun menginap disini.

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, baru semenit yang lalu hari berganti, tapi aku masih belum bisa membawa tubuhku terlelap dalam alam mimpi, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah.

Ku putuskan untuk menyendiri di ruang tengah dorm super junior setelah sejam lebih hanya bisa terus berpindah posisi tidur di ranjang merah muda milik Sungmin oppa.

Namja aegyo itu ada jadwal sebagai bintang tamu dalam sebuah acara variety show bersama dengan Leeteuk oppa malam ini, dan mungkin begitu selesai acara mereka akan menginap saja di rumah Leeteuk oppa yang ku dengar letaknya tak jauh dari tempat syuting mereka.

_"Jika kau bertanya mengenai siapa tipe gadis idealku dalam Girls Generation? Seohyun adalah orangnya."_

Kata – kata itu kembali berputar di kepalaku. Kata – kata yang di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri di sebuah acara variety show. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya di berita TV siang tadi.

Dan saat membaca surat kabar dan majalah berisi skandal tersebut lagi, kalimat bercetak tebal itu membuatku kembali membuat dadaku sesak.

Sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan mereka? Apa benar Kyuhyun menyukainya? Jika tidak, kenapa dia diam saja saat selesai mengetahui berita itu? Hingga kini dia sama sekali tak berkomentar apa pun tentang skandal itu, tidak padaku atau pun pada hyungdeul dan manajernya.

Ia juga tak berniat melakukan konferensi pers untuk mengkonfirmasi berita tersebut. Sungguh, ia hanya diam tak melakukan apa pun seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Dan itu membuatku binggung.

Lalu sebenarnya apa artiku untuknya? Pernyataan cinta itu, pelukan itu, dan ciuman itu. Apa arti semua itu untuknya?

.

"Jin-ah, kau belum tidur?" tanya sebuah suara membuatku dengan cepat menutup buku diaryku.

Dia Yesung oppa, pemilik suara yang bertanya padaku.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur oppa?" tanyaku balik.

Namja bermata sipit itu melewati tempat ku duduk, menuju kulkas. Ia menggambil sebotol air mineral dan menuangkan airnya ke dalam gelas sebelum meneguknya.

"Aku sudah tidur, hanya saja karena Ryeowook terus menggigau saat tidur membuat tidurku jadi terusik." jawab Yesung oppa yang kemudian ikut duduk di depanku.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Yesung oppa mengulang pertanyaannya tadi, namun aku diam tak menjawab.

Takut untuk bilang kalau aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan berita tentang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Karena skandal itu?" tebak Yesung oppa akhirnya.

Aku tetap diam, tak tahu harus menggatakan apa.

"Tentang pemberitaan itu, kau tak perlu terlalu memperdulikannya. Cukup percaya saja padanya." ucap Yesung oppa menasehati.

.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin oppa selang beberapa menit setelah Yesung oppa meninggalkanku duluan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dengan hati – hati, aku menutup pintu di belakangku agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik yang dapat menimbulkan seseorang yang tengah tidur di ranjang biru di hadapanku terusik.

Kulangkahkan sepelan mungkin kakiku di atas lantai kamar ini dan berhenti tepat di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dia masih berada di alam mimpinya dan tak terusik, aku berbalik untuk kembali ke ranjang Sungmin oppa namun sebuah benda di atas nakas mengurungkan niatku.

Sebelumnya benda itu pernah membuatku sangat penasaran. Benda berbentuk hati dengan tulisan I LOVE U di sudutnya. Bingkai foto yang sebelumnya tak pernah ku ketahui foto siapa yang terpatri di dalamnya, namun sekarang dapat ku lihat jelas. Itu fotoku.

**_16 Juni 2010_**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak scandal antara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun menyebar, dan seperti angin, scandal itu berlalu begitu saja meski tak ada konfirmasi sama sekali baik dari pihak Kyuhyun, Seohyun maupun

SMentretaiment yang menaungi dua artis tersebut.

Namun meski scandal itu berlalu begitu saja di tengah masyarakat, tapi tidak untukku.

Aku masih sering memikirkannya hingga sekarang.

Apa lagi saat kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat keduanya mengobrol di tempat latihan milik agensi besar SMentertaiment.

Keduanya sangat dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap puncak kepala Seohyun dan memeluk yeoja itu, membuat dadaku kembali sakit dan mengurungkan niatku untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang memintaku datang membawa baju gantinya yang tertinggal.

Aku pergi ke cafe di bagian lantai bawah gedung SMentertaiment. Panggilan masuk dari Kyuhyun yang terus berdering sama sekali tak kuhiraukan. Dadaku masih terasa sakit melihat adegan tadi.

Aku menyeruput segelas coffee dingin untuk menenangkan fikiranku, tapi ternyata itu tak berhasil.

Rasa pahitnya yang sama seperti perasaanku saat ini, malah membuat mataku memanas.

.

.

.

"Hye Jin-ssi." suara seorang yeoja membuatku sedikit tersentak dan buru – buru menghapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir.

Seorang yeoja yang beberapa hari ini menggangu fikiranku berdiri dengan rambut di ikat ke belakang.

"Seohyun-ssi." sapaku pada yeoja itu yang kemudian menggambil tempat duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" tanyanya ramah, namun entah perasaanku saja, atau memang benar, tapi mata Seohyun terlihat seperti menyiratkan tatapan tak suka, meski kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Nde, Kyuhyun menyuruhku kesini membawa baju gantinya."

"Emm … Seohyun-ssi. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku ragu.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku tak mau menanyakan ini padanya, tapi rasa penasaranku yang amat dalam, membuatku tak bisa membendungnya.

Ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya begitu Seohyun mengganguk.

"Kau … dan Kyuhyun, apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian? Aku sempat mendengar tentang skandal diantara kalian kemarin. Selain itu, tentang permintaanmu tempo lalu di super market, apa maksudnya kau mau meminta Kyuhyun dariku?"

Seohyun menyeruput minumannya dan membenarkan sedikit posisi duduknya dengan menyandar di punggung kursi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku menyukai Kyuhyun oppa." ucap Seohyun terus terang yang membuatku benar – benar kaget.

Sebelumnya aku memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan ini, bahkan kemungkinan terberat jika Kyuhyun juga menyukai yeoja yang sekarang tengah duduk di depanku.

Tapi tetap saja, meski seberapa besar pun persiapan yang ku miliki, aku tetap schok mendengar penuturannya, dan hatiku— hatiku terasa semakin sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukainya Hye jin-ssi dan aku harap kau bersedia melepas Kyuhyun untukku. Awalnya aku memang bermaksud untuk merelakannya untukmu, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa."

"Rasa cintaku yang terlalu besar untuknya membuatku tak sanggup merelakannya dan karena itu ku harap kau

bersedia menyerahkannya untukku. Lagi pula sejujurnya aku merasa bahwa kau tak pantas untuk Kyuhyun oppa."

"Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan padamu Hye jin-ssi, tapi itu semua benar. Kelak saat semua ELF dan Sparkyu tahu bahwa idolanya ternyata sudah menikah dengan seseorang yang biasa – biasa saja sepertimu, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Karir Kyuhyun akan hancur, karena fans – fansnya akan meninggalkannya begitu saja." terang Sohyun panjang lebar.

Dengan mata indahnya, ia menatapku tajam dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku sebelum meniggalkanku.

_"Sadarlah Hye jin-ssi, kau hanya akan menjadi penghalang untuk karir Kyuhyun ke depan."_

**_17 Juni 2010_**

Sejak terakhir kali Seohyun meninggalkanku di cafe waktu itu, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkan ucapan magnae girl band SNSd itu.

Ucapan terakhirnya di telinggaku hingga sekarang masih terus terasa berdenggung di telingaku, membuat fikiranku semakin kalut.

Dia benar, aku memang hanya seorang gadis biasa – biasa saja yang suatu saat pasti akan menjadi penghalang bagi karir Kyuhyun ke depan.

.

.

.

"Jin-ah kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara menggagetkanku.

"Kyuhyun-ah." ucapku melihat namja yang tengah ku fikirkan sudah menggambil tempat didepanku dengan berbalut setelan baju biru gelap dan syal putih yang melilit hingga menutupi mulutnya.

Tak lupa topi hitam juga bertengger di kepalanya, sebagai penutup dari penyamarannya agar tak di kenali pengunjung cafe, tempat kami janjian bertemu.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba merebut buku diaryku yang masih terbuka.

"Eo, opso." jawabku cepat dan segera menutup buku diaryku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau terlambat lagi Kyuhyun-ah. Kali ini sudah hampir lima belas menit sejak waktu janjian kita."

"Mianhae, aku tadi terjebak macet."

"Aaiisshh itu alasan kuno tuan Cho, cobalah cari alasan lain yang lebih rasional. Kota Seoul di waktu sibuk seperti ini, bagian jalan sebelah mana yang bisa macet _huh?_" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum renyah.

Ia menggangkat tangan kanannya memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Blueberry shake dan lemon cake." jawabku.

"2 lemon cake, 1 blueberry shake, 1 frapuccino." pesan Kyuhyun kepada pelayan yang kini telah berdiri di dekatnya sambil membawa catatan di tangannya,

"2 lemon cake, 1 blueberry shake dan 1 frapuccino. Akan segera kami antar, harap tunggu sebentar." ucap pelayan itu yang kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku.

"_Wae?_ Kau tak suka tempat ini?"

"Aniya, hanya saja bukannya lebih baik kalau kita pergi ke cafe milik Yesung oppa. Bisa gawat kan kalau para pengujung cafe ini tahu jati dirimu?"

"Gwechanna, aku sudah menggunakan pakaian sekomplit ini untuk menyamar. Jadi kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa mengenaliku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan syalnya.

"Lagi pula jika kita pergi ke mouse rabbit, itu tak akan memberi perubahan apapun. Aku tetap harus menyamar jika ingin duduk berhadapan denganmu."

"Permisi, 2 lemon cake, 1 blueberry shake dan 1 frapuccino." ucap seorang pelayan sambil menaruh pesanan kami di atas meja, lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan, kami melayani pengunjung lain.

Dengan wajah berseri seperti anak kecil yang mendapat sebuah permen, Kyuhyun segera menyeruput frapuccinonya hingga setengah gelas, lalu beralih menyantap lemon cakenya.

Ia kelihatan kesusahan saat menyuap cakenya di suapan pertama, karena syal yang melilit lehernya hingga menutupi mulut dan sebagian hidungnya.

"Eo, itu Kyuhyun super junior kan?" pekik seorang yeoja dari meja sebrang saat melihat Kyuhyun menurunkan syalnya hingga ke bawah dagunya.

Ku lihat beberapa yeoja disampingnya kemudian menoleh ke arah kami dengan mulut mengganga dan mata yang bersinar begitu juga beberapa pengunjung yang lain.

_'Gawat~'_

"Ya~ Jin-ah cepat lari." seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannku dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangannya yang lain membawa tas yang tadi ku letakkan di kursi sebelahku.

"Kyuhyun oppa …" aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati puluhan yeoja mengejar kami dengan suara histeris memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

_'Aisshh eothokke? Sampai kapan aku dan Kyuhyun harus berlari seperti ini?'_

**TBC**


End file.
